


Teaching To Love Again

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes with children, Drabble, Drabble Series, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of PTSD, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn, Teacher Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: When single mother Alice goes to meet her daughter’s first grade teacher for a parent/teacher conference, but things do not go as planned. She hopes to never have to see Mr. Barnes ever again, but life has other ideas for Alice and Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble series, but some of the chapters got a little longer than what would be considered drabble.
> 
> Alice POV

‘Great, this is just what I need. Going to meet my kid’s teacher for the first time and I’m running late for the conference. This is going to make for a wonderful impression on him. The first chance I get to actually do something at Katie’s school for her instead of my mom and I get stuck at work and run late! He is going to think that I am some flake who doesn’t care enough about how her daughter does in school. He must think I am such a bad mother.’

Okay, so that last bit might be a stretch, but this is Alice’s anxiety starting to come out in her mental rant. She is so stressed out from work and trying to work out in her head about what Katie’s teacher is like. She is trying to prepare herself for the meeting, to be positive, but her anxiety is louder than all else and formulates every negative scenario possible on how this conference might play out. Not a single one ends well.

Alice curses every slow moving vehicle in front of her and every red light that stops her. Maybe, the universe is trying to tell her that she shouldn’t make this conference anyway. To just reschedule and ask her mother to go in her place.

‘No, Mama would hurt me if I missed this. And it’s not fair to Katie that I do not go to her school functions as it is, missing this would just hurt her more. Especially with how much she loves Mr. Barnes and wants me to meet him. So suck it up Alice, you are doing this for your daughter.’

Taking a deep breath, she tries to calm herself before she pulls into the school parking lot. Mentally talking herself down, she reminds herself of all the things other parents, and even her mother has said about Mr. James Barnes. All the mothers tell her that he is such a sweet man, and very understanding, and it is just clear that he really loves the children. Honestly, from how some of the mothers talk, they are practically in love with him. But even her mother tells her that he is a nice young man, and Katie seems really taken with him. Every day she comes home from school, all she has to talk about is Mr. Barnes this and Mr. Barnes that. And if he can get her shy, quiet little girl to open up and be excited about learning, then he cannot be all that bad… right?

With a sigh, she glances at the car clock, and groans,

“Just great, I get to the school 20 minutes after my scheduled time with the teacher was supposed to be over. Hopefully he will still see me… hell, I just hope he is still here. Oh why did I have to be wearing my scrubs? If I was dressed nicer then maybe it would give off a better impression. Oh well, too late now.”

Alice rushes out of her car and into the school, heading straight to Katie’s classroom. Standing in the door way, she doesn’t see anyone but notices the tall cabinet door open,

“Excuse me, Mr. Barnes?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think so far!

Bucky sighs, looking up at the clock. The day could not go any slower. He loves his job, loves working with kids; it was one of the few joys in his life. But having to deal with the overly friendly mom’s flirting with him, even though most of them are married, it just grates on his nerves. Worse than that though, is dealing with those who are never on time, or think that his whole schedule revolves around them and that he should accommodate for them personally. That just pisses him off to no end. And now, he is being forced to wait on a parent who seems to think just like that. 

And at this point he is not even sure who it is he is meeting. There have been so many parents coming in and out of his classroom today to talk about their children, they have blended together. At this point, Bucky is just ready to leave and go home. 

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms, he groans, feeling a headache coming on. He glances up at the clock and sees the time. 

‘They are 15 minutes late. Screw this. I’m getting my stuff ready and go. It they are not here by now then they’re not going to come. This is ridiculous. Don’t parents know that teachers have lives too, not everything revolves around the school? I have other things to do, eating being one of them. I’m done, I’m going home and it is their damn lost if they don’t get to hear about how their children are doing in class.’

Bucky stretches, standing up from his desk chair and begins gathering up his stuff, packing to leave for the day, ready for the weekend. Then he begins to straighten up the classroom so that the janitors can come in and clean, stacking the chairs, picking up any big pieces of trash, though there isn’t much since he makes sure the children keep the room in good condition. A quick glance at the clock shows that it is now the time that the conference should have been ending; his eyes move towards the door but there isn’t even a sign of anyone having been there. A full 30 minutes have gone by without a hint of the parent he is meant to be seeing. 

Going to the large cabinet they have in the classroom, he does a quick inventory of materials and items they have, just as he does every Friday, and makes a list of what they are running low on and will be needing more of soon. Usually, this takes him no time at all, but today, he seems to be dragging his feet in a sense. Wasting time as it may be, to give the late parent extra time to show up, if they are going to show up at all. Though the longer he takes, the more he feels his frustration build, but tries to remain calm. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Barnes?”

The soft, feminine voice brings him from his thoughts, and makes him freeze all movements. She’s here, finally… well too fucking bad. Bucky Barnes is not going to be so nice to a parent who obviously doesn’t care about her child’s education.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice POV

Hesitantly, she steps in and looks around. She nearly jumps out of her skin when a raspy voice answers from seemingly nowhere. 

“I’m sorry, conferences are over now, and I will be leaving soon. As soon as I get the things that I need.” 

He does not even bother to look at her, just continues whatever it is he is doing in the supply cabinet, the door blocking her view from the man. This irks Alice slightly, but keeps her cool,

“I know. And I’m so sorry, but I had an emergency at work and could not get out early. I really am so sorry, but please, if you could just spear a few minutes then, please.”

The man huffs, leaning against his desk, “Look Ma’am, I have had a long day. I’m tired and conferences are over now. If you had a scheduled appointment then you should have been here on time. My time is up now. Good-bye.”

Alice runs a hand down her face, letting out a groan under her breath,

“I understand and I am truly, honestly sorry. I tried to call and try to get a message to you that I was going to be late, but my phone died. And, I just… please, Katie will be crushed if she learns that I wasn’t able to talk to you today. Five minutes, that is all I ask for. I mean, I know my daughter pretty well, I doubt you could have that much to talk to me about concerning her.”

“Katie?” Mr. Barnes questions moving around the door, “You’re Katie’s mom? Ah, that explains a lot then.”

Alice narrows her eyes at the extremely good looking man, his eyes are hypnotizing… now is not the time Alice, keep it in your pants; and crosses her arms,  
“And just what do you mean by that?”

Bucky shrugs, “I mean no disrespect, but since Katie has started school, not once have I met you. Any phone conference, party, field trip, and even dropping off and picking Katie up, your mother is the one to do it. Katie has even said that you are not home all that much, that you work all the time. Not surprising that the one person to person conference that we have, you show up late. Maybe you should have just stayed at work and sent your mom. At least then I know the meeting would have started on time.”

She wants to mad, she wants to be pissed off, but she can’t because she knows he has a point. She even thought it herself that it would be better to have her mom come to meet with Mr. Barnes instead of her. Blink back tears, she bows her head so that he cannot see that he hurt her. 

“I’m sorry for wasting your time Mr. Barnes. I will talk to my mom and ask her to get in touch with you about setting up a conference to talk about Katie’s progress. You won’t have to deal with me again Mr. Barnes. Good day.”

She quickly turns on her heel and is out the door before Bucky can say another word. 

‘That went about as well as I expected. So much for nice, understanding Mr. Barnes, he was a straight up asshole… God, Katie is going to be so crushed when she finds out.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky POV

Bucky shakes his head, watching Katie’s mother leave the room. He stands there a moment, replaying their encounter in his head, and he feels himself getting ticked off all over again.

‘Did she really think that I was going to keep the conference with her after coming in an hour late? Nah, not going to happen. She can reschedule it for later and then send her mother. I know with Katie’s grandmother, the meeting will take place on time.’ 

Rolling his eyes and with a huff, he slams the cabinet door shut, rattling the whole cabinet.

Why did this bother him so much? Sure he hates when people are late, but this isn’t the first time he has dealt with a parent being late for a conference; or anyone being late to anything for that matter. Even being frustrated, he is still able to hold his tongue and remain professional or cordial. So, why the hell did it bother him so much that Katie’s mother was late that he found himself attacking her? 

Bucky runs a hand over his scruff; letting out a sigh of aggravation. He is too stressed, too busy and has too much on his plate right now to try and be dealing with this as well. He just needs to push her out of his thoughts and go about his business. 

He rushes to quickly finish cleaning the room and packing before heading home for the day. 

Once at home, Bucky is happy to be able to finally relax. After a hot shower, he changes into a pair of sweatpants and as he pops open a beer, Bucky plops down on his sofa with his feet up on the table. Grabbing the remote, he starts flipping through the channels, trying to find something worth watching, only to settle on some show on ID about serial killers. 

He is about 30 minutes into the show, but has yet to focus on a single thing they have talked about. Much to his displeasure, his mind continues to wander back to Katie and her mother. He can’t seem to get them off of his mind. Hell, he doesn’t even know her fucking name! It should not bother him as much as it does, he should not be thinking about her as much as he is. But for some reason he can’t help it. 

Bucky thinks back to her standing in his classroom and the look on her face after he essentially called her a bad mother. 

‘Okay, so maybe that was a bit harsh, and she probably didn’t deserve it. She did try and explain why she was late, and from the look of her closes, she works as a nurse. And there is no way she can help it if there is an emergency at work, her kind of emergency might be life and death.’

“Ughhh! Damn it James, why do you have to be such an asshole?” he scolds himself. 

He is going to have to do something to apologize, because thinking now with a clear and straight head, he knows that she did not deserve that type of treatment. She definitely did not deserve him calling her a bad mother. But what can he do when he doesn’t know her name or where they live? Can’t wait until Monday to ask Katie.

“Wait a minute,”

Bucky stands up and heads to the file cabinet he has in his office and goes searching for Katie’s file. He always keeps a copy of the children’s file at home as a just in case. Case in point, when he is a dick to one of the parents and needs to apologize to her… and find out her name.

“Aha!”

Bucky pulls out Katie’s file and starts to read, “Name: Katie Rogers, birth date: April 24, 2011, Mother’s Name: Alice Manning… Alice, her name is Alice… Father: N/A… huh, well then, guess I won’t be getting my face punched in by her husband for being a dick. Makes apologizing a little easier.”

Scribbling down their address, he puts the file up and heads off to formulate a plan on how to make it up to Ms. Alice for being such an asshole.

“Guess I know what I will be doing tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and Kudos if you like ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice POV

Alice sits in her car, staring at the apartment complex where her daughter and mother are waiting for her to get in. They are waiting to hear about how her conference with Mr. Barnes went. She knows that Katie will be excited to know what she thought of her teacher. There is no way she can look her little girl in her big blue eyes and say she thinks Mr. Barnes is a grade A jackass. 

Clearing her throat, Alice wipes her face of all trace of tears, checking the mirror to make sure her eyes weren’t puffy and red. She did not need to go in there and it be a dead giveaway that she spent the drive home crying. Now if she could just figure out what to say to Katie about meet that ass hat.

‘Now or never, better get it over with.’

Unlocking the door to her apartment, entering she is greeted by the sight of her mom in the kitchen washing dishes,

“Hi sweetheart. There is a plate for you in the microwave. Katie just finished eating and is in her room color…”

“Mommy! Mommy! You’re home, you’re home!” Katie squeals, running from her room and straight into her mommy’s arms.

“Hi sweetie! Were you a good girl for Granny today?” Alice asks, kissing her daughter’s forehead.

“Uhuh! Did you meet Mr. Barnes? Did you like him? Did you think he was nice? He’s nice right?!” little Katie shouts at Alice talking a mile a minute. 

The smile on her daughters face makes her heart clench knowing she is about to take that smile away,

“Actually sweetie, the thing is…”

Katie’s face falls, her bottom lip trembling, “You didn’t go did you? You missed it right?”

Oh God, this is worse than she thought it would be. It wouldn’t hurt if she just fibbed to her daughter, right? Just a small fib?

“Oh, no sweetie, I did make. Mommy did get to go, but she the thing is… the thing is, um…” she ponders a second, trying to think of what to say, and then it hits her. “The thing is, Mr. Barnes had something really important come up, so we weren’t able to talk very long. We agreed to reschedule for another time to talk, and I am going to make sure I take the whole day off that day so we have plenty of time to talk. Okay?”

The smile reappears on Katie’s face, “Ok Mommy, I understand! Can I come then too? I really like Mr. Barnes.”

Alice smiles at her child, “We’ll see. Now, go get your stuff ready for a bath and then Mommy will read you a story before bed.”

Katie skips away, and Alice lets out a sigh. She turns to see her mother giving her a hard stare, with her hands on her hips. Uh oh…

“What’s wrong Mama?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Alice. You didn’t go did you? You missed the conference.” Her mother accuses. 

Alice winces, “I did too make it.”

Her mom crosses her arms, hardening her stare, “Alice Jane, don’t you dare try and lie to me. Tell me the truth.”

She gives her mom a guilty look, she can’t get nothing pass her mom. Alice gives a sigh and moves to drop down on the sofa. Rubbing her eyes, she breaks down and tells her mother the truth, explaining what had happened and the words exchanged between her and Mr. Barnes. By the end of her little tale, her mother was in shock,

“Are you serious? He really said those things to you?”

Alice can only nod, exhaustion hitting her hard now. 

“I don’t believe it! That man is nothing but nice to everyone, how dare he say those things to you? He knows nothing about what goes on in this house hold. Wait until I see him again, I will give him a piece of my mind. No one makes my baby cry. Going to take Katie out of his class and then…”

“Mama,” Alice interrupts her mom’s rant, reaching out to take her hand, “thank you, but just leave it. It is not worth the fight. Katie likes him and it will hurt her if she knows that something like that happened. And it will upset her even more to be taken out of his class. Just let it go. Please?” 

Her mom nods and then stands to collect her things. They exchange hugs and kiss each other’s cheeks, before saying good-night. Then her mom left, leaving just Alice and Katie in the apartment.

Once Katie has her bath and is settled in bed and sound asleep, Alice goes about doing her nightly routine, and gets herself ready for bed. 

Lying in her bed, Alice reaches over to pull out a picture from her bedside table. Tears well up in her eyes once more, running her finger over the face of the man in the photo,

“Oh my love, I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me now, you would know just what to do to make me feel better, what to say to convince me that I’m not as bad of a parent as I feel. I just want to hear you laugh, to feel your arms around me again; to feel safe and loved… happy again. I love you, good-night my love.” 

She lays the picture on the pillow next to her, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you like!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's POV

Bucky can feel his nerve begin to take over, standing in front of Alice’s door. What if she slaps him for his behavior yesterday? He would deserve that, but not exactly how he wants to start off an apology. What if she told Katie the things he said and how he acted? It will crush him if Katie begins to hate him for how he treated her mom. Again, not that he wouldn’t deserve it, but it truly would break his heart to have Katie hate him. Making it even more important that he apologizes and makes it up to Alice for his behavior. Before he can have anymore doubts, Bucky quickly knocks on the door. He stands there waiting for someone to answer, hoping it would be Alice to make this easier. But of course nothing has to be easy for Bucky. The door swings open and there is little Katie standing there staring up at him with her big blue eyes, 

“Mr. Barnes!!! You’re here, at my house!!! Yay!” Katie screams with excitement, crashing into Bucky as she tries to wrap herself around his legs.

Bucky stumbles back, but catches himself before falling over, catching Katie and holding her close to him, “Hey Katie. Is your mother home?”

Before Katie can answer, Alice is coming to the door, “Katherine Ann! What have I told you about opening the door without asking who it is first?!”

Katie pulls away from her teacher, “Sorry Mommy, but look! Mr. Barnes is here!”

Alice looks up and freezes in shock. By the look on her face, he was the last person she would ever expect to show up at her door. And she doesn’t look too happy about him being there.

Bucky flashes a small smile with an awkward wave, “Hello Ms. Manning. Um, may I come in? T-to talk…”

Alice opens her mouth to speak, but it is Katie’s voice to answer, “Yeah! Come on Mr. Barnes, come in!”

She grabs him by the hand and pulls him into her home. Alice is left standing there dazed and confused,

‘What in the hell just happened here? Why the hell is that man in my house?’

Shutting the door a little harder then she meant to, Alice shakes herself out of her daze and storms into the living room where she hears Katie rambling to her teacher about who knows what. She freezes before entering, the scene before her cools any and all anger she felt about Bucky showing up unexpected. Because there on her sofa, he sits with Katie in his lap and looking at the picture she had been working on drawing before he showed up. Much like her father, Katie has an aptitude for art, and even at a young age she can draw exceptionally well and is already talking about wanting to be an artist. 

“Wow, this is amazing Katie! You have done a great job so far; can almost feel like we are at the beach right now. Do you think when you are done; I could have this and hang it up in the classroom? Or were you going to give it to Mommy? I bet she would love it too?”

Katie beams with happiness, “‘Course Mr. Barnes, you can have it. You can hang it up of your ‘frigdator like Mommy does ‘stead of in class.” 

Bucky smiles down at the small child, “Thank you Katie, I would love that.”

Alice watches as he hugs her and feels her heart clench. This is how she always pictured Katie’s father being with her if he was around. 

Oh, why couldn’t that man stay an asshole so she could keep hating him? Time to break up this cute little moment.

“Uh, Mr. Barnes, you said you wanted to talk?”

His head jerks up at her, almost like he had forgotten she was there, or why he had even come over.

“Oh uh yeah, right. Katie, can I have a moment to talk to your mom please?”

“Okay Mr. Barnes, I’ll go in my room and finish your picture.”

She skips off, oblivious to the awkwardness between the two adults. They stand there in silence for a few moments before Bucky speaks up, 

“Uh, I was hoping we could talk about yesterday, maybe go for coffee or something so we could talk in private? Please?”

Narrowing her eyes, she stares at him unsure if he had any ulterior motives behind wanting to talk in private? Why the hell did he want to talk at all? Pretty sure he made his point last night of his thoughts about her, so why ask to talk to her again and not her mother? Maybe she should say no, and just ask him to leave. It would be better than possibly being called a terrible mother again. But one look into his steel blue eyes, she finds herself reluctantly agreeing,

“Okay, just let me call my mom first to stay with Katie. There is a café about a block from here we can go too.”

Bucky smiles, “Great, okay! Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alice and Bucky awkwardly sitting at a small table at a little café not far from Alice’s apartment complex. It is within walking distance, so that makes Alice feel a little better, but not completely; she would honestly rather not be here at all with Mr. Barnes. But this is for her daughter, the only reason she would be here with him is because of her daughter.

Bucky observes Alice closely as she stares out the window, watching the people who walk by. He can tell that she doesn’t want to be there, but he’s not ready to let her walk away before he says his peace. Clearing his throat, he catches her attention, as she turns to him with wide eyes,

“Thank you, Ms. Manning, for agreeing to come here with me. I truly want to apologize for my behavior and the things that I said yesterday. I was completely out of line and beyond harsh on you for something that wasn’t that big of an issue. I have no excuse for my behavior other than to say, long day? No that, that doesn’t excuse for what I said. You are not a bad mother, I had no right to say that you were.”

Alice bows her head, unsure of how to respond. While it is nice to hear him apologize, it does not make up for how bad he hurt her with the things he had said. But there is just one thing that she needs to know,

“Did Katie really tell you that I am not home much?” Alice questions, gazing up at him with large eyes.

Bucky sighs, “Yes, she did. But she also added that it is because you are saving people’s lives and keeping them healthy and making the sick better. Her words and she said them with such pride in her voice talking about what you do. I just left that part off to try and hurt you. I don’t know why I did that, I truly don’t. And I am sorry. I know that you are a nurse in the emergency room, and what you do it important and it does mean you spend a lot of hours in the hospital. But that doesn’t take away from you being a wonderful mother to Katie. Every Monday she comes in with a new story of what the two of you did over the weekend and how much fun you had.”

This brings a smile to Alice’s face, “Thank you Mr. Barnes, for apologizing, it means a great deal to me. I always try to make sure my weekends are free if at all possible. And if not I only work nights. But I always want to make sure that I am able to do something with Katie so we are able to spend time together.” 

“And that is what makes you a wonderful mother. Not all parents would do that after working such a grueling job.”

Alice smiles at the thought of her daughter, “She makes it easier to work a somewhat unpleasant job when I have some light to go home to.”

Bucky returns her smile at her reply, “Well, she is a magnificent child; just a big ball of energy and happiness. Smart as a whip too, reading above grade level and catches on quick with new lessons in math, but obviously art is her favorite.”

Alice laughs, “Yes, she got that from her father. He was amazing at drawing but very humble in his skills. She reminds me a lot of him in her mannerisms and behavior. Mentioned she is just a big ball of happiness in class, I used to call her father a golden retriever because when he got excited about something, he was just like an over excited puppy. And Katie is just the same way, if not more so, she practically vibrates when she is excited.”

Bucky throws his head back laughing, “Reminds me of a friend of mine. He would get this look when he was happy that if he had a tail, it would be wagging.”

She giggles at the description, the image of Katie’s father flashing in her head and that makes her smile more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you like!


	8. Chapter 8

The pair falls into a fairly comfortable silence and remain so for a short while until a thought occurs to Bucky and he can’t resist the urge to ask,

“I hope I am not crossing a line here, but I feel the need to ask… Katie’s father…?”

Bucky hesitates in his question. He knows how sensitive of a subject this can be for some. But he has had this curiosity since the beginning of the school year. He watching Alice closely, waiting to see some kind of reaction from her, only to be shocked when she gives in the reaction he least expects.

Alice gives Bucky a gentle smile, fiddling with the cup in her hands, “You are wondering where Katie’s father is and if I changed my last name after the divorce?” 

A light blush crosses his cheeks, “I’m sorry. It’s just well, I have taught quite a few children who live with just one parent, but they always talk about the other. But with Katie, she…”

“She doesn’t know her father. Well, except for what I have told her. You see Mr. Barnes,”

“Bucky,” he interrupts, “please, call me Bucky.”

She nods, “Bucky. You see, Bucky, Katie’s father and I never married. We were engaged to be, but he was an active soldier, special ops, and was deployed before we could get married. On a mission, top secret from what little they were able to tell me, he was killed. He never got to meet his daughter, and she never got to meet him.”  
Bucky reaches over to take her hand, “I am so sorry Alice, I shouldn’t have asked.”

Giving his hand a squeeze, a small smile plays on her lips, “No, it is okay. I like talking about him. He was such a great me, had a good heart. And I see a lot of him in Katie when I look at her. Similar mannerisms, she got his eyes, same compassion for others he had as well.” 

Bucky returns her smile, “I must admit, I feel a special connection with Katie, felt it the moment she stepped into my classroom. See, I lost my best friend a few short years ago, KIA like Katie’s father, and Katie reminds me a lot of him. Having Katie in class almost feels like having him back when we were kids.”

Alice’s smile grows hearing him say that, and she is sure that Katie would love to hear her teacher say that he is reminded of a fear friend of his, whom he lost, when she is around. Even though she is just six, Katie always wants to make people happy and taken care of; much like her father. To see and hear that she is carrying on in his footsteps and that others see it too, truly means a lot to the mother. 

They remain sitting quietly, hands still touching, lost in the thought about their lost loved one.

“Ahm,” a voice clears their throat to get their attention, 

“Oh, sorry,” they say at the same time.

The woman just waves them off, “No trouble. You two looked like you were having a moment. Just wanted to ask if that will be all or…?”

Bucky glances at Alice, “Uh, no, I think that is all.”

She smiles at Bucky, “Alright, well then, here is your check. Have a nice day loves.” 

She walks away leaving, and Bucky stands to go pay for the check before Alice even has a chance to look at it. She sits there, staring at him in disbelief, no one had done that to her, paying for her meal, since her fiancé. Once Bucky is back he pulls her chair out, and then helps her put her jacket on. 

“Alice, out of curiosity,”

“You seem full of that Mr. Barnes.” Alice teases, cutting him off.

Bucky mock laughs at her, rolling his eyes, “Funny, really… but what I was trying to ask is; if you don’t mind me asking, what was Katie’s father’s name?”

Alice looks up at Bucky, a fond smile on her face, just thinking about the man who stole her heart away, “Steven, Steve Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed reading!


	9. Chapter 9

“Wait, Steve? As in Steven Grant Rogers? Tall guy, blue eyes, blond hair, torso shaped like a dorito? That Steve Rogers?!” Bucky exclaims in an astonished tone.

Alice cocks her head to the side, perplexed on how he knew her Steve, “Yes…? How, how did you…”

Bucky collapse back down into his chair at the table, “I don’t believe it. But you’re her, you’re Steve’s Alice. How, how did I not realize it? My God! Katie looks just like him, how could I have never seen it before?!”

“What are you talking about?! How did you know Steve?” Alice demands, getting more upset the more he continues to ramble.

How did he know her Steve? Why did she not know about him? Or did she?

“Wait? Are you James Buchanan Barnes? The same James Barnes that Steve used to always talk about getting into trouble with, and saving his ass when he got into more fights then he can count? The same James who he… who he named as our daughter’s godfather?”

Tears fill Bucky’s eyes, “H-he wanted me to be her godfather?” he stutters, fighting back his emotions.

Alice can feel her heart speed up, fighting back her own tears. This is obviously going to be a very emotional conversation. She reaches out to grab his hand, 

“Why don’t we go back to my place to keep talking? I don’t think this is a conversation we should be having here.”

He wipes his eyes, sucking in a deep breath through his nose and letting it out slowly. “Um, yeah, I think you might be right. Sorry, I just, I…”  
She gives his hand a small squeeze, “It is alright, I understand.”

Their eyes meet, and Bucky can see the tears glistening in her eyes. He sees that she is just as affected by this change in events as he is. This is something he never expected to happen; not in his wildest imagination. How in the hell could he ever predict that he would go to the house of one of his students and find out that she is the daughter of his dead best friend and that he is her godfather? 

You can’t even write that shit… Or at least you can’t make that up…

Either way, this has been one hell of a morning.

The pair make it back to the apartment where Katie is the first one to greet them.

“Mommy! You’re back… and Mr. Barnes you came with her!” she exclaims, running to hug her mom.

Alice picks her up to hold, hugging her back while Bucky completely freezes. Observing Katie closely, he feels like kicking himself for not noticing it before and how much Katie looks just like Steve. Her hair is slightly darker, a trait she had to have inherited from Alice. But her eyes, the nose, even her mouth is similar to Steve’s when they were kids. God she is his little mini-me.

His heart breaks knowing that Steve is not here to see her grow up. It hurts even more to think that for the last six years, he could have been here to help Alice, help the three of them mourn the loss of Steve had he not forced himself to stay away. 

‘I’m going to do better Steve, I swear it. I am going to be the god-father you wanted me to be.’

“Mr. Barnes, are you okay? You’re crying, why?”

Katie reaches out to Bucky, and with a nod from Alice, he takes her in his arms and holds her close. Sniffing back the tears he tries to give her as convincing of a smile as possible, “I’m okay Katie. I promise.”

She tightens her arms around his neck, “I’m glad, I don’t want to see you sad. You need to smile and be happy!”

Alice grins at her daughter’s words, she always wants to help and make someone smile. 

“Katie sweetie, why don’t you go play in your room. Mommy and Mr. Barnes still have to talk about some things okay?”

Katie frowns at her mom, “But, I wanna show Mr. Barnes more pictures. Please Mommy?”

Bucky can’t stand to see Katie pout, “Hey, if it is alright with your Mommy, maybe I could stay for supper?”

“Yeah Mommy! Please, please, please, pllleeeeaassseeee?!”

She sigh, there is no way she can say no to her daughter, especially if they both are giving her the big puppy eyes. “Okay, yes, Mr. Barnes can join us for supper. But you need to go on to your room so we can talk.”

He set’s Katie down as she starts to bounce with happiness, “Okay Mommy! Thank you Mr. Barnes!”

Skipping away, it leaves just the two adult in the room since Alice’s mom left once they got back.

“Let’s go talk in the living room, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like!


	10. Chapter 10

Running his hands over his face, Bucky gives a long sigh and takes a seat on the sofa. “I’m sorry for being so emotional right now. It’s just, I, I never expected to ever meet you. I sure as hell never thought that Steve would want me as godfather. Not after…” His voice trails off. 

“I understand; I’m emotional myself right now. But Bucky, I need to know, why weren’t you at the funeral? You were his best friend, and you weren’t there. Why?” Alice’s voice gentle as to not sound accusing or ready to fight.

Well she certainly wasn’t beating around the bush was she? 

Bucky blows out a huff of air, running a hand through his hair, “I wanted to be there, and I know I should have. I went to his grave afterwards to apologize for not being there for him and for you. But at that time, I was in a really bad place; I was in no shape to be around all those people. And I just couldn’t go see my best friend being buried.”

Alice giving him a sad look, remembering what Steve had told her about what Bucky had been through just months before Steve died.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t consider… I know it must have been difficult for you, going through what you did, and then losing Steve too.”

His blue-grey eyes shoot up to meet hers, “Steve told you what happened?” he practically growls, his body going tense.

Gasping at his reaction, she quickly shakes her head, “No, not everything in full detail. All Steve told me was that you received an honorable discharge and was having a rough time adjusting back to civilian life.” 

Bucky gives a sigh, “If only it was that simple. So, he didn’t tell you why I was discharged?”

“No, and I didn’t ask then and I’m not going to ask now. It is none of my business. But if, there ever comes a time when we get to know each other more, and you feel comfortable enough to tell me, then I will listen, no judgment at all.”

“Thank you Alice. I wish that we could have met when Steve was still alive. He talked about you all the time. He truly was in love with you.”

This has Alice’s cheeks feeling warm even if they did not show it.

“I really loved him too, still do and probably always will in some way. God, I used to get so jealous whenever Steve would talk about you.”

“What? Why?” Bucky exclaims in shock.

She giggles, “Well, it was only at the beginning of our relationship and I felt like I was trying to compete for his attention and affection against you. Or that I was essentially the “other woman.” Eventually, those feeling past the more I learned about you and Steve’s history with you; I grew you love you as a friend without having ever met you. Even having seen pictures of you, I didn’t recognize you in your classroom; you’ve changed a lot in the last six years.”  
His heart tightens at her confession, feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

“R-really?” he stutters, eyes wide.

She nods, reaching over to take his hand in hers. It amazes her how just a few hours ago she wanted nothing to be with this man, but knowing who he is and who is was to her Steve, and remembering how close she felt to him just through stories, all of that anger towards him just went away. Now, she only wants to try and work out how to incorporate him into her and her daughter’s lives.

“Really Bucky. And it is why I wish you had come to the funeral. I know you said you weren’t in a good place mentally then, but who knows, maybe I could have helped you. We both lost someone we love dearly at a time we needed him the most and needed to be there for him the most. If we could have been there for each other then we could have mourned together, healed together, you could have known Katie all this time. And I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, but just think about the time we lost going this long without having met sooner. Steve would have wanted us to take care of each other, the two people he loved the most. He always wanted us to meet and hoped we would get along well.” Alice explains with a small smile.

Bucky goes silent, taking in her words. A part of him wishes that things could have been like she described. But the other part of him knows that if he had been around, he would have caused Alice and Katie more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

“But, there is nothing we can do to change the past now. We just have to move on, and be happy that we have come across each other now.” Alice pipes up, trying to bring about a happier mood to the room. 

Turning to Alice, Bucky takes a deep breath before asking, 

“D-do you think that… would you be alright if I spent time with Katie? You know as, as her godfather?”

His voice shakes, nervous that Alice will tell him no and keep him from being anything more to Katie then just her teacher.

Alice gives Bucky a gentle smile, “Of course Bucky. I have always wanted you in her, our, lives. Even before Katie was born or Steve died, you were very much a part of our lives without being here in person. You are Steve’s best friend, why would I not want you in our lives? And I think it would be great for you two to spend time together, maybe through you she could get to know her father more, and not just what I tell her. Plus, she adores you anyway, to find out that you are her godfather and to know what you meant to her Daddy, Katie is going to be over the moon Bucky.”

He wraps his arms tightly around her and buries his head in her shoulder, “Thank you. I’m sorry it took us this long to finally meet, and the circumstances in which we were brought together might now ideal. But we are here now. And I promise to be the god-father Steve would have wanted to be.”

Alice wraps her arms around Bucky, holding him close, and rubbing his back gently, hearing how his voice cracks from emotion. She can only imagine what he is feeling right now. She has had a piece of Steve with her for the past six years, where Bucky had nothing. He needs this to help him heal with the loss of his best friend. And maybe with Katie and Alice in his life now, he will be able to fully overcome the demons of his past. 

“Mommy? Mr. Barnes? What are you doing?”

They pull away and wipe the tears from their faces, 

“Sweetie, come here. Mommy and Mr. Barnes have something to tell you.” Alice holds her arms out to her daughter, smiling.

Katie skips over to the sofa and crawls into her mommy’s lap, “Yes Mommy?”

Stroking her daughters hair from her face, Alice presses a kiss to her temple, “Well Sweetie, when Mr. Barnes and I were talking, we learned something that we didn’t know before.”

Katie looks between the two, “What is it Mommy?”

Alice turns to Bucky who smiles at Katie, “Well, you see Katie, it turns out, I knew your Daddy. He was my best friend growing up, almost like a brother to me.”

The little girls eye light up, “Really? You knew my Daddy?! But wait… if you knew Daddy, then why have you not been around before? Why did you and Mommy not know each other?” 

This time it is Alice who answers, “You see Katie, when Mommy and Daddy were together, Mr. Barnes was serving in a special group for the military, much like Daddy did. The Howling Commandos, I told you about them remember? And with them both being the leaders of their groups, when one was home, the other was gone. So we just never had a chance to meet each other in person, only talking over the phone. Sometimes, things can be difficult after losing a loved one and you aren’t able to keep in touch with people like you used to, and that is what happened with us. Because we were so upset about losing your Daddy, we stopped talking to each other.” Alice tries to explain in a way that her daughter might understand.

Bucky finished her explanation by saying, “And since I never met your Mommy before, I did not realize she was the one your daddy used to always talk to me about.”   
Katie goes quiet, biting her bottom lip, “So, you could tell me more about my Daddy? Stories about when he was my age?”

Bucky’s smiles widen, “I can do more than that little one. I have pictures, and home videos, and so much more that I saved from when we were younger that I can show you, and your Mommy.”

This gets a big smile from Katie and she quickly jumps into his arms with a squeal. He wraps his arms around the small girl, holding her close.   
Alice watches fondly as the pair hug and feels her heart swell, ‘I know this is your doing Steve, bringing us together. Thank you, but your meddling ways will not always work my love. No other will hold my heart except for you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

The months pass by and Bucky has become a fixture in Alice and Katie’s lives. Every weekend he is going over at their place with pictures, home movies when he and Steve were younger, and so much more. All to help give Alice and Katie an insight into the Steve he knew. Alice would share with Bucky stories about her time with Steve. Being together gives them all this feeling of being closer to the one the loved and lost. 

Yet at some point, there was a shift in their relationship. It was not all just about talking about Steve. For Alice and Bucky, they would sit and just talk about their lives, likes and dislikes, taste in music and movies; just anything and everything they can think about to talk about. Sometimes talking late into the night; or early into the morning if there is no school the next day. They even begin to message each other throughout the day when they are not able to see one another. Without even realizing it, Alice has come to love the “good morning” and “goodnight” texts from Bucky. 

Their relationship is slowly becoming something more than just parent, teacher, and student. 

The three of them will go out to do different activities together, almost like a family. Going to the movies, the park, Bucky even took them to Coney Island and Katie had the time of her life. It seems like anytime they go out, the three of them, someone is always commenting on what a lovely family they make, and what a beautiful daughter they have, how Alice and Bucky look so good together. At first they would deny and say they were just friends. But then the more it happened, hearing how well they seem to fit, would bring a smile to their faces, butterflies in their stomachs and they would just say,

“Thank you.” 

And would leave it at that.

Even when Alice would get an emergency call from the hospital, short staff or an accident and needed more hands, Alice would find herself calling for Bucky to come stay with Katie instead of her mom. Or on some occasions dropping Katie off at Bucky's so Katie could spend the night with him. There have been many nights/mornings where Alice would come home and find Bucky waiting up for her with coffee or food and would just be that shoulder she needed to lean on, letting her know everything would be alright.

Katie was just as thrilled to be able to spend more time with Mr. Barnes, though she liked it more when she got to be with her mommy and Mr. Barnes. And she was really happy when he told her she can call him Bucky outside of school. This time having Bucky in her life has really showed Katie what it can be like to have a Daddy. Of course she wouldn’t tell her Mommy that, because she knows it would make Mommy sad. But every night, Katie would thank all the angels and even her angel Daddy for bringing Mr. Barnes into her life because now she is just like all the other kids in her class. She has a Mommy and a Daddy now. 

Katie dreams that maybe one day her mommy and Bucky will get married and Bucky will call her his daughter for real. 

As the months pass, these changes occurred without Alice, Bucky, or even Katie noticing. Each change and shift in the budding relationship takes Alice and Bucky in a direction neither ever expected to head in again. And soon, they will have to confront the budding feelings and reveal secrets before it is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

“What do you mean you and Katie are moving?!” Bucky exclaims, standing from the sofa to glare at Alice. “You can't leave!”

Alice sighs, reaching up to take his head and pulls him back down to sit next to her,

“I said we might move Bucky, nothing is set in stone right now.”

Bucky looks at her bewildered, “But why? Why would you want to leave?”

“I don't really want to leave…”

“Then don't!” Bucky interrupts her.

“It is not that easy Bucky,” Alice tries to explain, running her hand through her hair.

“But it can be that easy Alice. You don't want to go, so don't. Why make it any more complicated than that?”

Alice lets out an exasperated groan, “because this is a great opportunity for me Bucky, for Katie! I am being offered a position that will allow me better pay while also giving me more normal hours to spend time with Katie.”

She tries to explain to him, wanting him to understand why she needs to really consider this new job opportunity. Even if she end up turning down the position, she needs to really considering first, and have valid reasons to say no.

“But Atlanta Alice? Do you really have to go to Atlanta? If you leave then I will never see you, or Katie! Surely there has to be something closer to home!”

“Oh Bucky…”

The distraught look in Bucky’s eyes tears Alice up. Besides her mom, Bucky is the main reason she does not want to move away, but she cannot turn down a job just for him. Especially, not if they have no other relationship than being friends and he being her daughters godfather. She would need more than that… but, did she want more? She reaches up to cup his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, causing him to smile and take a hold of her hands. Gazing deep in his eyes, in that moment, she realizes she does want more with him. 

‘Oh God, I have fallen in love with Bucky Barnes!’ 

Alice’s thought has her jerking away from Bucky, jumping off the sofa and standing as far away from him as she can get but still be in the same room.

“Alice?” Bucky falters.

He stands and takes a step to her only for Alice to back away even more.

“I- I’m sorry Bucky. I’m, I’m tired. We can talk more about this tomorrow. G-guest room is fixed up for y-you if you would l-like to stay t-the ni-night. It’s, it’s getting late.” She stutters out, looking anywhere but at him. 

Then as fast as she can, Alice rushes out of the living room and to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Bucky watches Alice run from the room, away from him. He gets a sinking feeling in his stomach, his heart tightening in his chest,

‘I’ve already lost her. And soon she will be moving almost a thousand miles away from me. Maybe it is for the best. There is no way she would ever want someone as broken and messed up as me, I’m nothing like Steve and no way I could ever compete with him, even if he is just a memory to us both now. How could I have been so stupid to get attached and fall in love with her when there is no chance of Alice ever loving me back? I’m sorry Steve, I fell in love with your girl and I’m not doing a very good job and keep my promise.’  
He wipes his eyes and the unshed tears, clearing his vision to make his way to the guest room. He changes into just a pair of sleep pants that he had left from a previous “sleepover” as Katie calls them. Crawling into bed, he tries to fall asleep, only to be plagued with images of Katie and Alice leaving, never seeing them again. Plagued with visions of them staying only for them coming to hate them because he selfishly held them back from a better, happier life. Alice hating him for keeping her from finding someone better, some who deserves her love and not as messed up as him. But then, the nightmares become worse. 

He can feel himself slipping, slipping back to his time serving in the Howling Commandos. 

Alice comes awake to the sound of something crashing, followed by someone screaming in agony. Her eyes go wide, “Bucky…”

As fast as she can, she is out of the bed, running to the guest room, 

“Mommy? What’s wrong?” Katie asks from her bedroom door, rubbing her eyes.

“Everything is fine Katie, just go back to sleep.”

“But Mommy…”

“I am taking care of it Katie, I promise, just please, go back to bed.”

The little girl nods, reluctantly going back in her room and going back to bed.

Alice rushes to Bucky’s side, 

“Bucky, Bucky, wake up. You are alright, you are safe. You are home with Alice and Katie, no one is here to hurt you. Please, open those eyes and see me please.”

Tears well up in her eyes, it is Steve all over again when he would have nightmares from missions he went on with the Commandos. Oh God, why didn’t Bucky tell her he has PTSD? She should have known.

“Bucky, come back to me. You are home in Brooklyn, not with the Commandos, but with me. Come back to me.”

She runs her hands through his hair, continuing to talk to him, trying to talk him out of his nightmare like she would do with Steve.

Slowly, Bucky starts to relax, his breathing going back to normal. 

“Alice…” her name nothing more but a whisper on his lips, causing her to choke out a sob.

“Yes Bucky, I’m here. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Though he does not open his eyes, he relaxes into her touch and finally falls into a deep, peaceful sleep. She sighs in relief and goes to stand up, but Bucky grabs her by the arm, whimpering,

“No… stay… please.” 

There is no way she can leave now. Plus she feels the need to stay by his side to make sure he is okay, to keep him safe. Lying next to him in bed, she curls into his side, sighing when his arm wraps around her and pulls her closer. And in no time Alice falls into one of the best night sleeps she has had since losing Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos letting me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky wakes with a groan when sunlight from the window hits him in the face. He tries to move only to realize the weight lying on his chest preventing him from moving. Moving his head, he finds Alice curled into his side, reading her head on his chest, her hand over his heart. She is peacefully asleep, with a smile on her face. 

He is perplexed about how Alice could have ended up in bed with him. Why would she be sleeping with him? D-did something hap…pen? Oh God no!

It suddenly all comes back to him. The nightmare… he was back in Russia, the bunker… No, damn it no! It has been so long since he last had a nightmare about that God forsaken place. Why now? Why when he was with Alice and Katie? What if he has hurt them? The thought of that being a possibility makes him feel sick to his stomach. He can’t stay here, it is not safe for them to be around him, he has to…

“Mmmm, Bucky? Are you okay? Your heart is racing.”

Alice props herself up on her elbow and keeps her hand over his heart to looks down at Bucky with concern. 

Bucky averts his eyes away from her, unsure of what to say, his embarrassment and shame of what happened making him want to run away. Or to avoid the topic altogether. But he knows Alice probably won’t let it go, not if she is aware of what happened and worried about her and Katie’s safety. He wouldn’t blame her for wanting nothing to do with him anymore; he knows how dangerous he can be when he is back in the mindset of a soldier trying to survive.

Alice lets out a sigh, running her hand up his chest to cup his face and making him turn his head to look at her,

“Bucky please. You are safe and loved; and I might not know what you saw, relived, but I promise they are not going to hurt you ever again.” 

He is left for a loss of words. She sounds so sincere, determined to make sure he is okay. There is not a hint of fear or hate in her eyes at him. How? Why? Does she not know what is wrong with him? How sick and messed up he is? In Bucky’s mind, he’s an obvious danger to their safety and she should be kicking him out and hightailing it to Atlanta to get away from him.

From his silence and the befuddled look on his face, Alice can tell that Bucky doesn’t want to believe her words, or he just doesn’t understand her actions. She smiles at him with a gentle look in her eyes and shifts to press her lips against his cheek. 

“It’s alright. I’m going to go call Mama and see if she can take Katie for the day so we can talk. I’ll make breakfast so we all can eat together before Mama gets here. You should go shower, it will help you feel better and relax some.”

She gives him another kiss on the cheek before sliding out of bed and heads off to the kitchen. Bucky sits up in the bed, brows furrowed and ruffles his hair in aggravation. What the fuck?! Guess he is now going to have to tell her the full story on why he was discharged and what happened. He just knows she is going to have questions. But still doesn’t explain how she can be so calm and not be afraid of him?

A soft knock comes to the door, pulling Bucky out of his head and Katie peaks her head in the room, “Bucky? Are you okay? I heard you having a bad dream last night. Did Mommy make it better? She always makes me feel better after one.”

Bucky can’t help but to smile at the small girl, “Yeah sweet pea, your Mommy made me feel better. But you know what else would help?”

“What?” she asks, moving farther into the room and closer to the bed.

“One of your special hugs. Always cheer me up.”

Katie smiles at him and jumps up on the bed, diving into his arms which Bucky easily catches her. Hugging her as tight as he can without hurting her. He thinks this is going to be one of the last times he gets to hold her like this. Either because Alice wants nothing more to do with him or because they are moving away without him. He loses both Katie and Alice either way, loses his heart. 

“You wanna talk about the bad dream Bucky? Maybe that’ll make you feel better?” Katie asks sweetly after sitting in silence for a few minutes, wanting nothing more than to make her godfather, happy again.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, “No sweet pea that’s alright. My bad dreams aren’t for little ears like yours to hear.”

“Then maybe you should talk to Mommy. She told me once that Daddy used to have bad dreams, scary dreams about being with the Commandos, and he would talk to her. I bet Mommy would help you like she did Daddy!”

Bucky freezes. Wait, Steve had nightmares? Why didn’t he ever tell him? Why hide that from him? Bucky would have been there for him to help him; they both could have helped each other… Wait, that is why Steve said he understood me, or at least to an extent. Because he was going through something similar himself. Damn it, and Bucky just pushed him away, thinking Steve was just trying to pity him. 

“I’ll be here to talk when Bucky is ready. But right now, let’s go eat; I’ve made omelets for breakfast. Come on before they get cold.”

Katie scrambles off Bucky’s lap, and races to the kitchen, leaving the adults to laugh at her hyperness, 

“I swear I will never understand how she is such a morning person. I am barely functional in the morning until 10.” Alice comments with a shake of her head.  
Bucky chuckles, “Steve was the same way, always up before the sun.”

Alice shrugs, “True. That was the one thing I hated, he always tried to wake me up at like four in the morning to go running. I punched him one morning for that. After that, he never asked again, afraid I’d punch him again.”

Bucky falls back on the bed, laughing so hard he has to clutch his stomach, “Oh God, I would pay serious money to see someone as small as you punch a guy like Steve hard enough to make him scared.”

She gives him a mock glare crossing her arms, trying not to laugh along with him, his laugh just contagious, “Oh hush you. I’m not small, I’m fun sized. You and Steve are just muscle freaks.”

He stands from the bed, and starts out the room, stopping in front of Alice to pat her on the head, “Whatever you say shorty.”

“I hate you… jerk.” She pouts.

Bucky just laughs and heads to the kitchen. Alice gives a small smile, happy to hear him laughing and to see him smiling. She had been worried the flashback would send him spiraling down into the darkness, but thankfully that doesn’t seem to be the case. Unless he is just does an extremely good job at hiding how bad it affected him. However, that is not going to stop her from talking to him once Katie leaves. It seems they are going to have a lot to talk about and it is not going to be a pleasant conversation that is for sure. And not just about what happened last night either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky, Alice, and Katie sit around the kitchen table enjoying the break that Alice fixed. Despite the teasing moment they just shared, there is a slight tension between Alice and Bucky, but not enough for Katie to pick up on. She just sits there, happily eating her omelet and doing a little dance in her chair. This eases some of the tension from the adults as they smile at Katie’s cute behavior. 

After finishing her omelet, Katie looks up, 

“Mommy? Can we go out today? With Bucky? Maybe go to the zoo or something?” she excitedly asks with pleading eyes.

Alice gives her a weak smile, “I’m sorry honey, not today. Actually Grandma is going to be coming over in a little bit to pick you up. I know it won’t be the same, but I’m sure Grandma will take you out somewhere.”

Katie pouts, crossing her arms, “Why does Grandma have to come get me? Why can’t I stay with you and Bucky?”

Sighing, Alice moves her seat closer to her daughter, “because sweet heart, Mommy and Bucky have some things to discuss, grown up talk, and it would be really boring for you and we might not have time to do much fun things today. Going with Grandma you will be able to do something fun while Bucky and I do boring adult stuff. Okay?”

Bucky just sit there quietly, picking at his food as Alice talks to Katie. He half wishes Katie would stay, even though he knows this talk with Alice has to happen. Still, he hates to see that sad look on Katie’s face. Stay strong man.

Katie turns to Bucky, still pouting, “Bucky, do I hafta go with Grandma today? I wanna stay with you. Please?”

Oh right in the heart, she really knows how to use the puppy look to her advantage. Bucky closes his eyes, sighing, “I’m sorry Katie, but I can’t change Mommy’s final say. You will have more fun with your grandma. But, how about we go to the zoo next weekend, okay?”

“Okay,” she huffs out, getting out of her chair. “I’ll go get ready.” 

And walks out of the kitchen, leaving the adults. Alice shakes her head, looking at Bucky, “That little girl... I swear she thinks she can easily get her way with you.” She teases Bucky with a small smile.

Bucky shrugs, “It’s the eyes, she knows I can’t say no to the puppy eyes.”

Alice rolls her eyes, laughing slightly, “Yeah, they are hard to resist. But I’m Mommy, I’ve gain an immunity to them over the years.”

This has Bucky laughing, “I guess I haven’t gained immunity yet.”

“Got that right,” she shoots back at him, “that little girl has you completely wrapped around her finger and don’t you try to deny it.”

Chuckling, he leans back in the chair, arms crossed, “Oh, I’m not. She’s not the only one who has me wrapped her around their finger.” 

His stares straight at her smirking slightly at the sight of the blush on her cheeks as she shifts in her chair. Alice awkwardly coughs, clearing her throat before standing, “I, I’m going to go check on her… yeah, just gonna go…”

She takes off as fast as she can, and all Bucky can just laugh. Well, at least he just made their talk a little more interesting. 

Cleaning up the mess in the kitchen somehow helps Bucky feel calmer, the nightmare slowly starting to fade away. Once he is done, he goes to take a shower, knowing that it helped him relax and then changes into a pair of clean clothes. 

Exiting the bathroom, he finds Alice alone, and dressed, in the living room.

“Mom just left with Katie. She is still not very happy with us, but she’ll get over it.”

Bucky nods and moves to sit in one of the single chairs instead of next to Alice on the sofa. If he was going to go through this with her, it would be easier for him to have his space.

Taking a deep breath, he speaks, “I guess you want to know what the dream was about last night?”

She shakes her head, “I don’t need to know specific details if you don’t want to share them. I remember Steve never really shared full details, especially if the flash was about a particularly violent mission. He always wanted to save me from the gruesome details. I mostly just want to know why, after this time, you wouldn’t tell me that you have PTSD?”  
Running his hand through his hair, he groans, “It’s not something I am comfortable talking about. It took me forever to finally admit I had an issue. Every time Steve would bring it up, telling me he understood, I would lash out, telling him there is no way he could possible understand what I was going through. He had never been prisoner of war. How they hell could he understand what it felt like to be tortured for information or just for fun. To have your head messed with by the enemy because they wanted to turn you against your friends, family. To be stuck in a room the size of a closet, only to be taken to be tortured all over again. Sometimes left in the dark for days on end, just to see what it will do to a person. There is no way he could understand what I was dealing with once I was finally rescued.”

It all just comes spilling out, and he can’t stop it. 

Alice’s heart breaks hearing Bucky talk. She doesn’t even have to think twice, she is getting up and moving over to him, sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to pull him to her.

“Oh God Bucky, I had no idea!” she chokes out a sob, burying her face in his neck, “Y-you don’t have to tell me anymore.”

Her mind is already conjuring up the worse images possible of what Bucky could have been subjected to. If she knows the full details, it would just kill her. And she knows Bucky doesn’t want her pity. 

This is not the reaction that he was expecting from Alice. She’s crying for him? Why? He is used to the looks of pity, but this? No one has ever cried for him, at least not in front of him. Why would Alice cry for him? Never mind, it doesn’t matter really, he is not going to question it and miss out on savoring the moment he has with Alice in his arms.

Bucky winds his arms around her, hugging her close to his body, burying his nose in her hair. He inhales her scent, feeling a sense of calm come over him.

Alice hiccups, trying to come down from crying, and pulls away just enough to use one hand to wipe her eyes. Bucky pushes her hand out of the way and uses his thumb to wipe away the stray tears that continue to fall.

“S-sorry. I’m sure you don’t want people to cry for you. But I just, Bucky you are one of the sweetest, kindest men I have ever met. To hear some of what you have been through, it breaks my heart to know that you can still be so strong after going through that. You amaze me Bucky Barnes. W-was that the reason for your discharge?”

He nods, “Yeah. I uh, I had been on a rescue mission with three other of the Commandos, and during the mission, in helping getting the prisoners out, I ended up sacrificing myself so that the others could make it out. I was in there for six months, though it felt so much longer. After I was rescued, the doctors claimed it was a miracle I was still alive. I received a purple heart and honorable discharged.”

Alice sits and listens carefully as Bucky talks, hearing his voice crack from emotions. She strokes his hair to give him some form of comfort as he relives a difficult time in his life. His hand tightening on her leg, making sure she was still there and not leaving him. 

“That had been nearly nine years now. I swear Alice, I got help, and I still see a therapist occasionally, going to group meeting. Those flashbacks do not happen as often anymore, I swear!” 

Bucky’s voice turns desperate, as is pleading his case to Alice for her not to kick him out of hers and Katie’s life. She picks up easily on his distress and tries to sooth him.

“Shh, Bucky it is okay I believe you. In the months I have known you I have never thought once that you were a danger to Katie or me. You are not the first person I have met to have PTSD. My father, Steve, they both had PTSD and it didn’t change how I felt about them. And now, knowing the truth, it doesn’t change the fact that I have fallen in love with you.”

Freezing, he stares at her with wide eyes.

“W-wait, y-you love me? Really?” he stutters out in bewilderment.

Alice looks down at her lap, blushing and fiddles with the end of her shirt. “Uh, well… I… I um…” stumbling over her words she nods her head.

Bucky tenderly cups her face to make her look up at him, 

“Alice, I love you too. You have given me something I never thought I’d ever have again. You have given me light back in my life. And I love you for that.”

Alice grins widely, “I never thought I could ever love anyone after Steve. But have come into my life and you showed me it was possible to for me to love again.”

Leaning closer to me, he pauses, “Alice, may I kiss you?”

She nods, meeting him the rest of the way as their lips lightly brush against each other. Soft and slow, closing their eyes, Bucky and Alice get lost in the taste of the other. Her fingers run through his hair, shifting to straddle his lap. Time slows and all is forgotten and nothing else matters.

“Wait,” Alice pants, pushing him away, “what does this mean for us? What about Atlanta?”

Grinning, Bucky pecks her lips nuzzling her nose, “Well, if you go to Atlanta, then I will just have to follow you. I’m not letting you or Katie go. As for what this means for us, Alice Manning, will you be my girlfriend.”

“Yes!” she squeals.

Crashing her lips to his again, leading to a very heated make out. This is just the beginning for them and nothing will split them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know what you think! Almost at the end!


	16. Chapter 16

Alice huffs, poking out her bottom lip in a pout as she hangs up the phone. Well that was not the news that she wanted to receive. Okay, maybe it was, but it still hurts and sucks. At least this will make Bucky and Katie happy. Not that she’s not happy, but it is still a blow to her ego in a way, and she just has to get over that before she can really be happy about what this now means for her and Bucky, and Katie as well. 

Standing up from her bed, Alice her way into the living room where she hears Bucky and Katie laughing at something, with those two, no telling what kind of trouble they might be getting up too. Being in the middle of summer break, Katie loves how much time she gets to spend with Bucky now, and able to openly let people know that he is her godfather. Not like back in school she kept quiet because they didn’t want people to think Katie was getting any type of special treatment due to the relationship they have. 

Lean against the wall, arms crossed, she watches with a smile at the two people who mean the most to her in the world sit at the coffee table coloring in one of Katie’s coloring books. And happens to over hear their conversation,

“Bucky, what’s gonna happen if me and Mommy move to Atlanta? We ever gonna see you again?”

Bucky’s heart nearly breaks hearing Katie’s question, and seeing the look of fear in her eyes at being separated from him. He wraps his arms around her, pulling the small girl into his lap. He places a kiss on top of her head,

“You have nothing to worry about sweet pea; nothing is going to keep us apart, I swear it. If you and Mommy end up moving, then I will just have to follow you where ever you go. I can’t lose my two best girls.” 

Katie’s face brightens at his words, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, “I love you Bucky; I don’t ever want to leave you.”

His features soften into a smile, “I love you too Sweet pea. Never gonna let you go. I can’t lose you, not when I have just found you.”

Alice is sure her heart is ready to explode from the adorable scene before her, and their words, it is just so sweet. She knew they meant a lot to each other, but didn’t realize it was like this. Well, if the decision hadn’t been made for her, this just confirmed it for her; there is no way she could leave. It wouldn’t just kill her and Bucky, but Katie as well. That’s just too many broken hearts for her liking; broken because she would have made a decision to leave. Bucky said that he doesn’t want to hold her back and have her regret not leaving, but she thinks that she would probably come to regret moving away if it means not having him around.  
Okay, now she is over that phone call.

And with a smile, she steps into the living room, “And where ever Bucky goes, we will follow him. And we will not be moving Katie, we are going to stay right here in Brooklyn with Bucky… and grandma.”

“B-But th-the promotion?”

“YES! Thank you Mommy! Yay, we get to stay!” 

Bucky looks at her confused and worried, question her work while Katie jumps up screaming and runs over to Alice with a smile on her face and wraps her arms around her mommy’s waist. Alice returns her hug, laughing but looking over at Bucky, giving him a nod to let him know everything was alright, and she was telling the truth. And in a shot, Bucky is up off the floor, pulling Alice and Katie into his arms and joins in on the laughing. 

Alice moves one arm to wrap around Bucky, and gaze up at him, with nothing but happiness and love in her eyes. 

“You’re not leaving? For real?” he question, struggling to comprehend the news she just sprung on them.

Giggling, Alice nods, “Yes Bucky, for real, we are not leaving. We are staying here. I got passed over for the promotion. And I am completely okay with that, because I was going to turn them down anyway. They just made it easier for me.”

A wide grin breaks out over his face, “You’re staying; you are really staying!”

He does not even think twice and dips his head down to sweetly capture her lips in a loving kiss. Letting out everything he is feeling into this one kiss. 

Bucky tightens his arm on her waist, leaning into her more, chasing her lips. They do not notice Katie slipping out from the hold, too wrapped up in the other. Alice brings her arms around his neck, his hands resting on her hips to bring her closer to him. 

She gives a small whimper as his tongue darts out, lightly tracing over her lips. They move their lips together in perfect harmony, their bodies melting into one another as they forget about everything else. 

A small giggle is heard from behind them, making them to pull apart, remembering they have company. The turn around and find Katie standing next to Alice’s mom, who has her arms crossed and a single brow cocked up. Bucky and Alice release each other, awkwardly clearing their throats as they look guilty.

“Care to explain Alice Jane?” her mom questions her in a mock scolding voice, trying to hide her grin.

Alice shifts her weight, unconsciously leaning back into Bucky who places his hand on her hip. She feels like a teenager again getting caught making out with a boy in her room that she snuck in. 

“Well Mama, Katie, Bucky and I are um, well, exploring a new stage in our relationship and, uh, we’re… we’re dating.” Her voice comes out much more confident than she thought it would. 

Alice’s mom smiles wide, “Congratulations you two, I am happy for the both of you. It’s about time too; lord anyone could see the attraction between the both of you five miles away. Strangers could tell you loved each other, about time you finally admit it.” 

Alice rolls her eyes at her mom while Bucky chuckles, “Alright Mama, we get it.”

She turns her attention to her daughter who is practically vibrating from excitement, “Katie, are you okay with Bucky and I dating?”

Katie breaks out smiling wide and rushes into her mommy’s arms for Alice to pick her up, and Katie hugs the two adults as tight as she can, “I’ve dreamed this would happen! Are you two going to get married now? Is Bucky going to be my Daddy now?” 

Alice is left speechless, “Uhhh….”

“Well, Katie,” Bucky starts, taking over in talking for Alice, “right now your Mommy and I are still getting used to being boyfriend/girlfriend instead of just friend, this is still new to us. The talk of marriage is still a long way away right now. Okay?”

Katie nods, “Okay...” she says smiling still. 

She doesn’t fully understand, but he didn’t say they weren’t ever getting married, just not right now, and she can be happy with that, for now.

“Come on, how about we go out and celebrate! My girls aren’t leaving and we are going to stay together!” 

“I’m good with that. What do you say Katie, want to go celebrate with me and Bucky and Grandma?”

Katie gazes at her mommy with shining eyes, “Just like a family.”

Alice and Bucky smile at the young girl, each kissing her on the side of her head, “Yes sweet pea, just like a family. We are whole again and nothing is ever going to change that. I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know what you think! 
> 
> Epilogue will be posted later today!


	17. Epilogue

“You think she is going to be happy?” Bucky nervously asks.

Alice smiles, giving him a quick kiss, “Bucky, she has wanted this since before we got together. She is going to be thrilled.”

“Yeah, I know, I just… I just want to make sure she knows I love her and nothing is going to change that.” He says with a shake of his head.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she squeezes his hand in hers, “Katie knows that you love her Bucky. And you know she loves you too, if she didn’t do you really think she would call you Daddy? This is just going to make it official.”

A large grin breaks out over Bucky’s face. Daddy; hearing Katie call him that never fails to make him smile or cause his heart to swell. And Bucky is even willing to admit that when she asked if she could call him daddy, he started to tear up. Needless to say, she still has him completely wrapped around her little finger. And he never became immune to those doe eyes of hers. 

“I know Alice, but I started this process almost a year ago, after we got married. I’m pretty sure she was expecting it to be happen then. What if she thinks this was never going to happen because I didn’t care enough.”

Alice lets out a sigh and moves to straddle his lap, cupping his face, “Then we will just explain to her that things like this take time. Adoption and having her name legally changed or in this case hyphenated, is not something that can happen overnight. You, my dear husband, need to calm down and stop over thinking this. Everything will be just fine. The most we are going to have to worry about is her hurting herself trying to jump into your arms. Stop worrying okay?”

Bucky smiles nodding his head and placing his hands on her hips. She returns his smile, bending her head to press her lips to his. What was meant to be a simple, sweet kiss to calm her husband’s nerves, turns into a full blow, hot, make out session.

Alice gives tiny mewls and whimpers against his lips. His hands roam over her body, giving her ass a hard squeeze causing her to let out a high squeal. Leaving her ass, her moves up her sides, under her shirt, to cup her breast through her bra,

“Bucky…” she pants out, gripping his hair tightly between her fingers.

Slowly, she rotates her hips over the growing bulge in his jeans, pressing right against her core.

“God Alice baby, I love you.” He groans, pressing his lips back to hers. 

His thumbs circling her hardened nipples, enjoying the sounds she gives at the sensitivity of her nipples. Her hips begin to move faster, desperate to feel him in her, filling her.  
They are so wrapped up in the other, making out like a pair of horny teenagers, they fail to hear the front door open.

“Mommy, Daddy, I’m home!” Katie yells, coming into the house. 

Alice and Bucky quickly pull away from each other, Alice almost falling off him as they scramble to get their clothes situated. Katie walks into the living room, scowling, 

“Ew, you guys are gross. Why you gotta make out on the sofa? People sit there.”

The pair blush slightly at getting scolded by their daughter, but also trying not to laugh. 

“Wait a minute little miss, what do you know about people making out?” Alice asks her daughter, crossing her arms.

With a shrug, the young girl tosses her bag down and flops into a chair, “Lilly’s oldest brother, Jake, had his girlfriend over one day and we walked in on the making out in the living room. He said that it is something only older people get to do, and we were too young and to never kiss a boy until we were 18. I think it’s gross.”

They let out a sigh, both ready to just change the subject. Katie beats them to it.

“Daddy, why didn’t you come to school today? You said you’d tell me when I got home, will you tell me now?”

Glancing each other out of the corner of their eyes, Bucky and Alice silently share a conversation before nodding. 

Bucky shifts slightly in his seat on the sofa, clearing his throat,

“Um well, you see Katie, I, we had to go to the court house today.”

“For what? Are you in trouble?”

He smiles, hearing how worried she becomes hearing about court. He shakes his head at her, 

“No Sweet pea, we are not in trouble. We went for a good thing, You remember how we had to go to the court house when your mommy and I got married? We explained we were getting a marriage license, something that says we are married both in the eyes of the church and law. Also to have my last name added to your mommy’s?”

She nods, sitting up a little straighter. This time Alice speaks,

“And you know that you asked if you were going to have your name changed to?”

“Yes Mommy. But you said I couldn’t right then.” She replies.

Alice smiles, “Right. Because to have Daddy’s name added to yours, we had to do something a little different for you, and it took a little longer than we thought it might. But that is what we were doing today.”

Katie’s eyes go wide, “Y-you changed my name?!”

“Yes sweet pea,” Bucky answers grinning, “but it is a little more than that.”

The young girl looks at them confused, “What do you mean?”

Bucky picks up the envelope that Katie failed to notice on the coffee table, “This right here Katie, these are papers that say in the eyes of the law, and in name, you are my daughter. So when you tell people I am your dad, it is not just a name you call me, but I am really your father, just not by blood. I have officially adopted you to be mine.”

Katie gives a loud scream jumping up and throwing herself into Bucky’s arms. He hugs her close, trying to fight back the tears hearing Katie cry out in happiness. This is what she has wanted for so long and now it is real. Bucky is really her daddy and she is his daughter. 

Katie pulls away a little, “Really? Truly? We are a real family now?” 

“Yes sweet pea, we have always been a family. But this just means that no one can take us away from each other.”

With her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, Katie practically buries herself in his neck. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too Sweet pea. Always. Just as I will always love mommy.”

Bucky pulls Alice in to join the father daughter hug, She leans into him, kissing him and Katie on the cheeks. “I love you both so much. I am so happy to have you both in my life.” 

The three sit in silence, Bucky relishing having his two favorite girls in his arms, kissing them both on the head.

After a few moments of silence, Katie speaks up,

“Mommy, Daddy, when am I going to get a baby brother or sister.”

Oh fuck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
